Girl From Saturn
by DJ Kaiba
Summary: Kari Santez is new in Rei's town and school. She is abused by her father. Rating may go up if sceans gets to a real bad part. Can Rei save her from death or will she put up with her father forever with his beatings?
1. Default Chapter

Girl From Saturn

DJ Kaiba- What if a new girl comes into the picture. She is a normal girl to everyone at least they think so. Her name is Kari Santez. She is a normal girl or so they thought. She is a gothic girl with a horrible past that no one knows about. Rei seems to fall for her. This is a Rei/Kari fanfic. I don't own Mars or anything else. Only Kari Santez.

Kari Santez

Hair- Black

Eyes- Sapphire blue

Height- 5'7"

Age- 16 1/2

Style- Black clothing and black necklace.

Attitude- She is a clam girl with no problems around people who are normal. She doesn't like to be bothered for anything. She rather sit alone and not be around a lot of people. She has a problem with attitudes.

History- She was beaten by her father and still is now. She has a tattoo on her back that has black angel wings with a silver halo over the wings that says rather be left to die instead of living.

Prologue

Rei Kashino was late for class again. It was his third year of high school. He knew that there was going to be a new student coming from some where from the north. Rei took his seat as his teacher came into the room with a girl with long black hair and she was dressed in all black. Her sapphire eyes made people look right into them.

"Class this is Kari Santez. She is from Tokyo High school. Please be nice to her."

The new girl took her seat and kept silent. She didn't want anyone to talk to her about anything. She didn't want people to see her the way she saw herself as. She pulled out a small black book that had a name on it. Rei looked at her.

'She is hiding something bad. I can tell by the look in her eyes. She doesn't want to tell anyone either.'

As soon as school let out Kari got up out of her seat and ran outside. She got on her motorcycle and left for her house. Rei followed her all the way to her house. He knew that now she was part of his neighborhood now. She got off her bike and went inside.

"DAD I'M HOME." she yelled.

Her father looked at her.

"Where were you bitch."

"I was at school."

"Welltomorrowyouain'tgoingtoschool." his language was slurred.

Kari went to her room.

'He is drunk again. I am surprised that he didn't have his hoe with him today. I thought at least those two would mess with each other again.'

She did her homework and then decided to look out her window. again. He better not want to beat me again. Then I'll have to go to school with bruises on my body.'

She opened her window and climbed out. She wasn't going to tend to her father's needs. It would always end up in pain for her. She just couldn't stand him messing with her. She put her helmet on and got on her motorcycle. She drove away. She just wanted to get away from it all. She didn't want to be around him and him touching her the way he did. She found a small coffee shop and went in to get some coffee.

She saw Tatsuya working there. She knew him from school.

"Hey newbie. What do you need?"

"One cup of strong coffee please."

"Ok. One cup of coffee coming up."

Tatsuya handed her the cup of coffee. "That would be .50."

She handed him the money and took a seat. Rei was the next person to come into the coffee shop.

"Hey Tatsuya. One cup of mild coffee."

"Sure thing Rei. Here you go."

"So did anyone new come in?"

"Yeah the new girl at school did. She ordered one cup of strong coffee. Something might be wrong with her."

"Well talk to you later. Some man was yelling for his bitch today."

"Hm... Is he new to your neighborhood?"

Rei nodded. "So is the new girl."

Kari got up out of her seat. "Can I get a large cup of coffee to go Tatsuya?"

"Yeah sure here you go Miss Santez."

Kari payed for it and went out side. She sighed as she looked up into the now darkening sky. She knew in the morning she would have to face her father and get another beating. No one would know though. She knew that no one would notice it. No one in her old school did all she would have to do was sink into her invisible mode.

DJ Kaiba- Well this girl doesn't want anyone to be around her. Will Rei find out what her father is doing to her? Or will she be ruined forever.


	2. Brused

DJ Kaiba- Welcome to Chapter 1. If you want the disclaimer I'll do it one more time. I don't own anything but my characters. I only own Kari Santez. She is my made up character. So no one sue me. I don't have anything to give. Just to recap from last time. Rei just met Kari. She is a gothic girl that has a father that would beat her all of the time for something that she doesn't do. So lets get to the story.

Chapter 1

Bruised

Kari drove home to find out that her father was passed out on the couch and mumbling in his passed out state. Kari went into her room and changed her clothes into a pitch black night gown. She knew that she was going to get it in the morning when she would get ready to leave for school. She went into a dreamless sleep. She was worried about things that would happen to her, but she decided to sleep instead.

The next morning her alarm clock went off and she changed her clothes. She put her black shoes on and went to her closet. She pulled out a box that her mother had given to her before she died. Kari went down the stairs to see her father fully awake and rather mad. "Come here." he said.

Kari came up to him. He smacked her on the face hard. "Next time I call for you bitch you'll come here. Now get your ass to school."

Kari went outside with her bag and went to her motorcycle. She put her helmet on and saw Rei out side getting on his motorcycle. They both made it to school at the same time. When Kari got to class she saw Tatsuya.

"Good morning Kari."

"Morning Tatsuya.

Tatsuya saw the bruise on her face. "What happened to you?"

Kari brushed it off. "Oh nothing I ran into the door this morning."

She wasn't going to let them know about getting slapped on the face by her own father who was suppose to love her as a daughter. As the day worn on she was asked the same question. Rei decided to follow her the rest of the way home. Kari saw him following her.

"Why are you following me?"

"You seemed hurt today."

"Yeah so. I said I ran into the door this morning."

"Well it doesn't look like you ran into the door this morning."

He moved his light brown hair out of his eyes. His green eyes(Someone please tell me his eye color) board into her sapphire eyes.

"You just want the truth huh. Well the truth is I ran into the door this morning. That is the truth."

"Fine then. I'll see you around Kari."

When she went inside her father stood there.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some one from school."

"You have friends?"

"No sir."

He pulled her into his room.

(RATED R-Major beating and some nudity.)

"Take your clothes off bitch."

She did what she was told. She took off her clothes. She didn't really want to do this. She wanted to be free from her father, but he was the only person left in her family. Everyone else died. "Turn around." She did what she was told. He started to beat her with a stick that he normally beat her with. She didn't say a word. Once he was done he turned her to face him. "Don't ever talk to that boy again." She nodded. "Get your clothes back on." She put her clothes back on.

(Rate PG-13)

She walked out of his room. She walked outside to get some coffee. She walked to the coffee shop. She ran into Rei.

"Sorry Rei." she said softly.

He looked at her.

"You look like you were beaten."

Kari shook her head.

"I ran into the door and then fell down the stairs."

"Would you like to come with me for a cup of coffee."

"Sure."

"I'll pay for you."

"Ok."

They walked into the shop together. Tatsuya saw them.

"So newbie the same thing."

Kari nodded.

"Same with you Rei."

He nodded.

"Here you guys go."

He handed them the drinks. "Ok. There you go. Enjoy."

They took the drinks. Rei lead Kari to his table.

"So you fell down the stairs."

Kari nodded. "Yes it is normal for me. So yeah."

"So do you want to hang out after school?"

"Um not really. My father wants me home every day."

Rei gave her a quizzing look. He didn't understand why a teenagers father would want them home after school hours. She bit her lip only hoping that he wouldn't find out about the beatings her father had given her.

DJ Kaiba- Well here we are at a cliff hanger. Well wait for chapter 2 which will be the chapter when Rei finally finds out about Kari's beatings.


End file.
